See Who I am
by BlackroSeAmy
Summary: Seto Kaiba, an intelligent young businessman with a strong character. Known for his greatest gaming developments but by others as a first class jerk; however, they do not know all about him especially when all he could see is pure darkness, nothing else... (ON HIATUS)
1. Empty Eyes

**Authors Note: **Hello everyone! I hope everyone is having an amazing summer. For me is been a rough summer since June; however, back to this...I never expected to write another story, but I couldn't help it, I was inspired. This story will be named _See Who I am._ Hopefully it will be great and fun to read.

**Summary: **Seto Kaiba, an intelligent young businessman with a strong character. Known for his greatest gaming developments but by others as a first class jerk; however, they do not know all about him especially when all he could see is pure darkness, nothing else...

**Disclaimer: **The anime Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi not me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Empty Eyes

* * *

_Praying. Why is it so important? I don't know, but it doesn't work for me. None of my words are not even heard. It's been over three months and no answer. I wish there was a way I could have helped, but I had to be so defenseless. I stood there watching while he was getting attacked. Those vile pieces of glass were hurting him, penetrating their sharp points into his skin. It was a horrible scene to witness and for sure it will always stay in my mind. It's all my fault for letting be driven by a false romance._  
_I have come to this place for a long time. Sometimes I will stay with him hoping for a miracle to occur and see those eyes open. Of all the times I stayed there has been not a single word thanks to the damn coma. Today is probably the hundredth time I visited him, but for what? Just for me to see that he's still comatose. I can't take it anymore. Why can my begging be some help instead its only causing me more pain..._

* * *

***Normal POV***

"Mr. Kaiba, please come with me."

The doctor walked through the different halls of the hospital. Their destiny was in room 546 where a certain person lay in a bed, comatose.

"You should see how the patient is trying to wake up."

He stared at the hazel-eyed doctor and then turned his attention to the sleeping figure. The doctor was right about his brother trying to wake up. That made him more sure that at some time he will be able to see his brother awake.

"Do you think he will wake up today?"

"I am not certain Mr. Kaiba."

He was expecting to get a better answer, but what could he say. The only thing was faith and see it with his own eyes.

* * *

At Domino High everything was expected especially from a group of friends. This group has been friends for some time. Their only desire was to graduate from high school. Glad it was their last year of doing homework, getting involved in fights, listening to strict teachers, and lastly the tests they had every Friday. Seniors, the phrase fitted them so perfectly. One thing they will miss was having their friendship circle during lunch time.

"What a day," a blonde teen said.

A brown spiky-haired young man stared at his friend.

"Are you kidding Joey, it's Monday."

"I know Tristan, but I can't stand more of this."

Another teen stared at the two teenage boys. He had violet eyes, but the hair was one of the things that made him unique. The teen sitting next to him did not care about how he looked, but who he was. She was glad she made a right decision about dating Yugi Motou.

"Guys will you behave for one day!"

Both the teens turned around and took a seat.

"Sure Téa, but what do we talk about?"

Téa had no clue on what to talk about because in every lunch they will be talking about dueling. Sadly, the topic was getting old and they began to stay more silent than ever.

"How about we talk about Kaiba?"

Joey blinked with surprise and was not sure if he heard his best friend as well.

"Did I hear wrong or did you just say let's talk about rich boy?"

"What is wrong about him? He's been gone for almost four months."

"It's just rich boy is never our topic. Probably he got expelled."

"I know Joey, but please he is still a friend. I don't think he got expelled."

"Not mine, and whatever happened to him is not our concern."

"Whatever. Have you guys read the newspaper "Domino Talk" or watch the news?"

Yugi had no idea why Tristan asked them that question, but probably it had to do with Seto Kaiba.

"Not really."

"Well, the newspaper published something about Kaiba being involved in some accident in his own company. People say is just publicity, but it may be true because he has not been seen around."

"I think it may be true because I've tried to contact Mokuba and no reply."

Téa saw the worried expression on her boyfriend's eyes. It was weird that none of the Kaibas have been around especially when there was a tournament in three weeks. Whatever was the deal she was hoping everything will be in good hands. Even though she did not get along with Seto Kaiba yet she will the fact he got hurt.

"Let's hope they are fine," Téa said.

The three young man nodded.

* * *

The outside view of the hospital was beautiful. What he could see was the people walking by all happy about their life. He wished it was him so he and his brother will be working on the tournament. All he could think was how it all happened and destroyed his life. No one will understand how he felt now. He was confused on what he was feeling, for sure there was sorrow involved.

_I miss you so much. Please wake up..._

He took a seat on a chair by the patient's bed. There was a look of pain in his brother's eyes. There were scratches all around the skin area of the eyes. They were red luckily they will not turn into scars. The scars will be probably by another area of the body. He kept staring at the sleeping figure until suddenly there was a hand moving as if he was stretching.

"Oh brother, you must survive from this coma," he whispered.

"Survive from what?"

He couldn't take it and led tears go down his fragile eyes.

"Brother you-you are awake!"

"Sure, but where am I, is so dark in here."

"In Domino City Hospital. You have bandages around your eyes."

"Oh yes, I remember now what happened."

"Brother I am so sorry...it's all my fault. I should be in your place."

"Nonsense and let's forget what happened that day."

Not aware of the person standing by the door, there was still a deep conversation coming from the two siblings.

"Mr. Kaiba, good to have you awake."

"How long have I been gone?"

"Approximately four months. You have been in a state of comatose since then."

"Explains why I feel so weak."

The doctor smiled at his patient, but it quickly changed into a sad one.

"So is my brother alright?"

The doctor whose name was Akira stared into the young man's ones. He hesitated to answer.

"Mr. Kaiba is fine but..."

"But what?"

"He will not be the same."

"What do you mean I will not be the same?"

"It will be better if we send you home first as your brother recommended."

"Fine, but you will tell me what is the problem."

* * *

Yugi was walking, thinking deeply about what Tristan mentioned at school. When he heard it he could not believe it. Maybe it was just publicity by the media just trying to get attention. He kept walking until he saw that he was by the Kaiba residence. What kept him looking inside was a limo that seems to barely arrive at the residence. He saw how two people were outside the vehicle, one being Mokuba for sure. It seemed that Mokuba was helping a person out and to his surprise it was Kaiba. But why would Mokuba help out his brother out of the car? To Yugi it seemed strange. With no more reason to stay watching, he left.

At the Kaiba Mansion, a quantity of people were running through the halls of the mansion. The work staff just received the news about their boss's arrival. They were ordered by Roland, their boss right-hand man to bring tea to Kaiba's room.

The doctor was taking his time to take the bandages off. He was feeling pity for his patient and how he will react to the news.

"Doctor go on. What is wrong with me?"

"I apologize Mr. Kaiba, but as you may have noticed I took your bandages off. Try opening your eyes."

"I know you did, but why open my eyes?"

"Just open them sir."

He did what he was asked. At first it was painful to open them but when he did, he was surrounded by darkness.

"I can't see anything."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Kaiba, you can't see because you are blind."

He heard the word but he still could not take it in. In the other hand, his brother was already reacting.

"No no and no, big brother can't be blind."

"I am sorry but Mr. Kaiba will not be able to see."

After some crying from the young man, the doctor departed. He could not stay long watching the agonising moment. The doctor waved farewell and let the two young brothers talking.

"Mokuba, you are supposed to be excited that I'm alright and not be in tears as if this was my funeral."

Mokuba couldn't suppress all his sudden sadness. He knew his brother was right about showing weakness.

"Seto...but you can't see."

"Do not worry Mokuba, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go to sleep or continue on your homework."

"It's only 9 pm and there was no homework today."

Kaiba smiled at his younger brother even though he couldn't see him. At least he had his other four senses. Mokuba was worried especially on how Seto will function his life. How will he be able to go to school or how will he be able to work? Not a simple answer came to mind. It would be better if he asked just to make sure.

"Seto, how are you going to attend to school or work at Kaiba Corp?"

He was feeling pathetic for asking such a horrible question to his brother, but he needed to know.

"I will find a way and there is Roland to assist me during work."

"Okay."

"Now go get some rest Mokuba."

"Yes Big Brother."

* * *

There was still curiosity about what he saw in the afternoon. His grandfather asked him if he was feeling alright, which of course he nodded but did not tell him about what happened. Probably he was thinking so hard and sleeping will be a better option. He was about to shut his eyes until he heard his phone rang. Maybe it was Téa or Joey asking about homework.

"Hello! This is Yugi Motou."

_"Oh sorry Motou-san... I was just calling to make sure if I was doing the project correctly,"_

"Don't worry Kisara. I will check it tomorrow in school."

_"Thank you. I hope is not that defective."  
_

"I don't think so."

_"Okay. Then see you tomorrow. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight Kisara and see you tomorrow."

With that, he ended the call and retire to his bed. Its been a rough day especially in Math class, but the next day for sure will be a new one.

The next day, Yugi was already rushing. He woke up late that he had no time to eat breakfast. Maybe a granola bar will do the thing. He left his house along with his girlfriend Téa Gardner. Every morning she will come to his house only for the chance to walk together to school.

"So how was yesterday with all the homework?"

"It was difficult but I managed to get it at the end."

"Great."

They kept walking until they stopped at the entrance were a familiar duo of friends were waiting.

"Good morning Yuge and good morning Téa."

"Hey Joey."

After some morning greetings, they went inside to wait for the first bell to ring. In about five minutes it rang and the four friends walked directly to their first period, English.

"So did you finish the project Téa?"

"Yes Yugi even though it was easy because the topic was choose a duelist."

"It's not my fault my hand went up and I said to make duelists the topic for our project."

"And it had to be Joey."

"Of course Tristan and our "Yugi Duelist Project" will be the star."

A green-eyed teen rolled his eyes at Joey's comment.

"Keep dreaming and for your info Joey, my project with Bakura about Leonardo von Schroeder will be the best, no offense to Yugi."

"Zip it dice-boy."

Joey didn't say anything anymore because their teacher arrived and to everyone's surprise, Seto Kaiba was behind her.

"Dammit! My day was predicted to be great but rich boy had to ruin it. You should have stayed home Kaiba."

Kaiba ignored Joey's comment and waited patiently for the teacher. After finishing signing some paper, she stood up in front of the class.

"Good morning class and I hope you finished your project. For now I will like for all you to welcome back Seto Kaiba. He will need everyone's respect and if I see misconduct you will be reported. Now to get to the point about your fellow classmate is that he has a disability so you better respect him."

"Yes madam," everyone said in unison.

"Great that is what I love to hear. Now I need someone to help him to his seat."

No one in the class understood what their teacher was referring to but a certain someone raised her hand."

"Thank you Kisara."

Kisara stood up from her seat and went directly to the front of the class where Seto Kaiba stood standing. She linked her arms with his. What surprised her was the inner bat object he was holding. She knew what it was but she could not believe it. They got to their seats with everyone's stares. She ignored all of her classmates and sat Kaiba next to her. The class continued with some groups presenting which were going well. Yugi was nervous about going up especially when Seto Kaiba was present. He kept staring back at Kisara which she also looked nervous. Kisara thought it was a great idea if she began a conversation with her seat partner.

"Kaiba-kun, um do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Kaiba couldn't see the young woman who was sitting next to him so he simply nodded.

"Is it true you suffered an accident?"

Kaiba heard her question and was astonished that someone knew. He did not want people to feel sympathy for him. He hated that so much.

"Yes and I hope you keep it to yourself."

"Don't worry, I don't even talk to people that much."

Kisara was curious about her classmate. She never expected to talk to a young man who dedicated himself to dueling. Mostly everyone knew him for being a jerk which she believed it was not true. People can't judge a person by their cover. They need to know him as in becoming friends but unfortunately Seto Kaiba did not have friends or needed friends. She will try hard to know more about him and solve the mystery about him but for now presenting herself was a step.

"I apologise for my rudeness, my name is Kisara Ichinose."

Kaiba knew where she was getting to. He did not understand because most of the students avoided him. He nodded his head and kept his head down.

"You know me already, my name is Seto Kaiba."

"I know you thanks to my television. You are splendid with your dueling skills even though I am bad at the game."

"Keep practicing."

"I will Kaiba-kun."

The rest of the class was interesting. Yugi and Kisara did not have to present until the following day. They were excited because they forgot to add some important information. He will probably will have to go to Kisara's house to finish the last touches. It was not a bad idea since Kisara had most of the supplies to make their project neat.

Kaiba sat down on the grass. Kisara has helped him the whole day. She got tardies but to her was no problem. He did not understand her but never in his life has he met a person so gentle. His only problem was his blindness and then he will be able to see her. He had no clue if she was sitting next to him or getting herself some lunch. He never ate lunch not even homemade.

The bell rang and that was for everyone to go to their last period. Kisara helped Kaiba get up and went to their seventh period. They had the same class so she took the opportunity to sit next to him.

"Darn, we have a test today!"

"What is it about?"

"Equations using the Decomposition Method and Conics."

Kaiba knew those topics of Math perfectly. He will not have a problem with the test but he needed his vision.  
This test was probably was the most facile in Math history. He was expecting some Calculus problems or something else other than Algebra.

"Do you need help Kaiba-kun?"

"I guess...thanks."

"Sure no problem; just tell me what to write, but let me first do my test."

"Alright."

Kisara finished her test second to last. She was not sure if the answers were correct. Math was her only liability probably Science too. After finishing her test, as promise she helped Kaiba with his. It did not take long because Kaiba was a genius when it came to Math.

The hour passed so quickly that after the bell everyone left running. In the other hand, Kisara did not care to get home late instead she was concerned about Seto Kaiba. She wondered what happened in the accident to make him go blind. Only sadness could be shown in her face to see him in that state. Where was the Seto Kaiba that everyone knew? Did they know he was blind? Her thoughts were interrupted by a vehicle waiting probably for Kaiba.  
There was a KC limousine and for sure that was Kaiba's ride home. She waved farewell to the driver who she knew perfectly.

* * *

"Are you sure this information about Kaiba is right, Kisara?"

"Sure why not Yugi?"

"Well it's just surprising."

"Look, if we are going to get the best project then we have to add background history about how he became famous."

"Alright so what do you suggest?"

"Add that he became the president of Kaiba Corporation at a young age and is known to be the youngest CEO in the world."

"Got it. Do you think adding the Zigfried incident is necessary?"

"Yes because we need to include everything he was involved as in duelist career."

Yugi wrote the information he needed. He never expected to do a project about his rival. It was really interesting to know more about Kaiba even though in the Noah experience from years ago he learned that Kaiba was an orphan and got adopted by a ruthless man named Gozaburo Kaiba. He was astonished of the background life of Kaiba. One thing that kept bothering him was about Kaiba in school.

"Kisara, do you know what happened to Kaiba?"

"Um, I do but I promise him to not tell anyone."

"He had an accident?"

"Motou-san I can't tell you.."

"Kisara is he alright?"

"Yes."

Yugi knew Kisara was not going to spoil anything so he decided to stop asking since Kisara was more entertained with the project. Thanks to her father, she got the information required.

"Kisara, you know too much about Kaiba."

"Well, I don't know that much but my father works for him so he knows more."

It took them about two hours to finish. Yugi began to put his stuff away in his backpack. It was already late and he had to get home because today they were going to show more details about the upcoming dueling tournament where Kaiba was going to represent Japan. He was excited to see it on television, especially when the dueling tournament areas will take place in different countries. He waved his farewell to Kisara and her family and left running in order not to miss the update.

* * *

At Kaiba Corporation, Kaiba had no idea what to do. The blindness was killing him, not being able to be productive and just order around to do his work. Roland was the only person outside of the family he could trust to help him do the work. For now what he wanted was to make official his withdrawal from Pegasus "All Around The World Tournament." He hated to do such thing but it leaves him to no other choice. Immediately he had to find a replacement. He did not know who to trust. Most of the duelists living in Japan were second-rate.

"Mr. Kaiba the withdrawal has been confirmed by Maximillium Pegasus and will be announced worldwide."

"Thanks Roland and did he leave a reply afterwards?"

"All he left was that he was sad that you withdrew and hopes you make a wise decision on selecting your replacement."

"Alright, then I made my decision."

"What is it Mr. Kaiba?

"Roland get ready to sent an e-mail back to Pegasus and make him know that Yugi Motou will replace me."

* * *

End of Chapter 1

_Next Chapter..._

Chapter 2: All I need

* * *

I hope this chapter was to your liking ^w^

Until next time...


	2. All I Need

_Here on the edge again__**  
**__I wish I could let it go__**  
**__I know that I'm only one step away__**  
**__From turning around_**  
**

**All I Need- Within Temptation**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone for reviewing. It's great to see there is hope for this story. My apologies for the late update; it was not my intention to make everyone wait. Anyways, here is Chapter 2.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The anime Yu-Gi-Oh! And characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, not me.

* * *

**Answer to all your reviews:**

_peachices1__7/25/13 . chapter 1_

_Aw, I think this story is cool. I especially liked the beginning with the four friends, I love those interactions. I wonder how Kaiba's going to get on without his sight. Yay, a tournament! I wonder how Kisara is going to fit into all of this, guess I'll have to wait and see.  
One thing though is that there's a few grammar mistakes in the writing, and a spelling error or two. It doesn't bother me, but I think you've got a neat little story here and it'd be ashame for it's quality to be lower than it should.  
Anyway's, peace out Xx_

**Aww, thank you so much! You will have to wait and see how Seto will get without his sight. Anyways, thanks for your honesty about my grammar. (:**

Blueshipping Fan 7/25/13 . chapter 1

I loved the beginning but I hate how Kaiba is suffering  
Also love how the characters are not OOC  
keep up the good work

**Thank you so much! I am trying my best not to make them OOC. **

Yvonna 7/25/13 . chapter 1

First of all I want to congratulate you for an exceptional start. I take my time reading most stories but this one should be a good one. Great job Mademoiselle Blackroseamyy for writing beautifully. There is some spelling mistakes but other than that it should be great.

Amittties,  
Yvonna

**Thank you so much! **

Guest 7/25/13 . chapter 1

Another impressive story

**Thanks (:**

Guest 7/26/13 . chapter 1

god damn but what a cool story  
I thought the seto kisara moment was epic  
I will like to see a continuation

**Thank you! I will try to have more Seto and Kisara interaction. **

BlueeyesSetoKaiba 8/12/13 . chapter 1

Loved every minute of it.

**Thanks !**

CrazyFool658/21/13 . chapter 1

awesome story so far I can't wait for the next chapter, keep up the good work

**Thank you ^w^**

xXx Autumn xXx 10/21/13 . chapter 1

xXx Beautiful piece of writing. Kaiba blind is interesting to me. I wonder how is he going to deal with everything? xXx

**You will find out. Anyways, thanks for R/R**

* * *

Chapter 2: All I Need

* * *

Yugi turned on the television to finally get to watch the recent news of the tournament. He invited his friends to join him for the special broadcast. Most of them ended up accepting with the exception of Tristan. For the few past weeks, he's been working as a cashier at a supermarket; needing the money in order to pay the apartment's rent and other important necessities. Other than that, Yugi was going to make his friends feel as if it was their home. The tri-coloured hair teen made some popcorn since Joey was begging for food. After some time, the news about the tournament was about to commence.

"It's starting, Yuge!" Joey shouted.

Yugi came running with the popcorn bowl, taking a seat next to his girlfriend Tea, which made the young beauty blush. Everyone stared at the plasma television screen as they watched the flamboyant person responsible for the tournament beginning his speech.

"Greetings, I am Maximillium Pegasus as most of you know. The creator of the card game known as Duel Monsters. I want to inform every duelist participating my tournament "All Around the World" some news about what is going to happen."

Yugi watched closely with amazement as Pegasus talked.

"As everyone knows, my tournament will start in about three or four weeks. There will be information later on, but for now I will love to give the list of duelists participating in my tournament which is not currently updated. If you do not appear and were accepted, don't worry."

**Participants: **_Representing their native countries_

**America: Rebecca Hawkins**

**Australia: Valon Seyfried**

**Canada: Mana Levesque**

**China: Vivian Wong**

**Egypt: Ishizu Ishtar**

**England: Ryou Bakura**

**France: Rafael Dupont**

**Germany: Zigfried von Schroeder**

**Italy: Mahado de Leon**

**Japan: _Seto Kaiba-withdrew_**

**Mexico: Ivonne Montalbo**

**The Netherlands: Annette von Ziegler**

_and many others..._

Joey wanted to participate in the tournament so bad. To his bad luck, his greatest opponent was going to be the one representing Japan.

Yugi observed the list closely, gasping at Kaiba's name. He was not sure if he was imagining things or it was real.

"Guys, do you see what I see?"

"You mean about rich boy?"

"Yes, Joey."

"I wonder what happened, but we will have to wait until Kaiba makes an announcement, don't you think, Yugi?"

"Absolutely Tea."

There was still surprise on their faces. They kept watching television, paying their close attention. Pegasus mentioned that once city of each country will be a dueling arena. The final duel will be broadcast in San Francisco, California.

"That is all for today, but don't forget tomorrow Seto Kaiba will be making an announcement about his sudden withdrawal. Have a good night and farewell to all!"

With that, Yugi gave the TV controller to his girlfriend Tea. He was in a state of shock. All he had to do was wait for tomorrow and stay tuned for Kaiba's announcement or maybe he will ask him during school. He was lost in his thoughts that he was not aware of Joey's happiness and actions.

"Joey, will you try to act normal for once!"

Joey looked at Tea, who seemed embarrassed by the situation. He could not control himself especially about the great news of Kaiba's withdrawal. Happiness and excitement were spread all over his face, but there was a hint of curiosity in his eyes about the condition of Kaiba.

"Sorry Tea, but you know me."

Tea was about to slap her friend until they heard someone by the door. For sure, it was going to be a long evening.

"Duke, man, come in and join our circle."

"Sure Joey! What's the occasion?"

The raven-haired young man was not sure about why he was invited to Yugi's house. He knew there was a reason, but he will find out eventually.

"So, what's the deal? Are you all going to tell me what's on your minds or you'll rather expect me to guess?"

"Sorry Duke, we need your help."

"For what?"

"Well, I don't have Pegasus number or e-mail and you do , so we were wondering if you will do us the honour on contacting him for us..."

"I guess guys,but again for what?"

"We need to know why Kaiba dropped out of the tournament."

"You don't need to contact him because I know why."

"What's the reason then dice-boy?"

"From what I heard in school, Kaiba can't walk well. You all saw him enter English class with a stick that old geezers use."

"Are you kidding me? Kaiba can't walk? That's gotta be impossible. Maybe is a punishment for all the bad things he caused."

Tea felt horrible about Kaiba now. She was petrified of the situation and she wondered how Mokuba was coping with it.

"I hope Mokuba's okay."

"Yeah, me too," Yugi agreed with his girlfriend's comment.

"So, are we going to stand the whole day or actually sit and watch some television?" Duke suggested.

Everyone sat on the couch and continued watching television. Tea changed the channel where a wedding program was on. She was really entertained and astounded because the program was about choosing the right dress for that special occasion. When she was just a young girl of five, she was already fantasizing about getting married to someone. Her favourite part of marriage will be choosing the proper dress and getting married to the man of her dreams.

"Wow, those dresses are gorgeous!"

Joey for sure did not understand girls. First, they were all dreaming for the perfect guy and then about marriage. Girls were crazy to him. There was a certain female he enjoyed spending time with even though he has not seen her around Domino City. Ever since the Dartz incident, she was not seen. Wherever she was, he hoped she was alright.

"Let's watch something more interesting."

Duke changed the channel to a past duel of Yugi dueling against the once known nut case Marik, Sure, those were memories they will love to forget, but they knew dueling tournaments especially old ones will always be remembered.

* * *

The following day, Kaiba woke up with the help of his younger brother Mokuba. Mokuba helped him on mostly everything even in his school uniform.

"There Seto, you are ready for school, but for now let's get some breakfast."

"Thank you Mokuba."

Breakfast was quiet, not being the usual routine. Everyday Seto will be discussing about how his workers caused to go insane or he will be getting him in trouble for not completing his Biology homework. These days have been silent and to his surprise, depressing. Mokuba wanted his brother back; the one who had the sight to see everything. He still blamed himself for the accident from a few months ago. Seto will always remind him to forget about it, but how could he? It was killing him inside so much.

"Mr. Kaiba, the limousine is ready to take Mr. Mokuba and you to school."

"Thanks Roland, we will be there in some time."

Roland left t the dining room and went directly to the outside to get the engine ready. He saw Mokuba helping Kaiba out of the mansion.

"We are ready, Roland."

"Sure, Mr. Mokuba."

The ride was silent all the way to school. Kaiba had nothing to discuss for now, so he preferred to stay silent; it was a disaster when it came to school. A real life struggle and a pain in the rear. How will he be able to graduate? Not an easy answer to come up with. He now considered himself one of those miserable people. Mokuba stared at his brother and then at his Biology homework.

"Seto, do you know the guy who came up with the Theory of natural selection?"

"You mean Charles Darwin?"

"Oh yeah! Hehe, thanks Seto, you are a life saver."

"No problem."

"How about the process plants go through?"

"It's called photosynthesis."

"Seto, you know everything. Thank you. For sure, I will pass my final exam."

"You better Mokuba or forget about hanging out with friends."

"That's harsh bro."

Seto chuckled which came to a surprise to Mokuba. He has never seen his brother chuckled; it felt as ages ago.

"We have arrived to Domino High, Mr. Kaiba."

"Thank you, Roland. Make sure Mokuba finishes his homework and gets to class on time."

"Of course, sir."

Kaiba got out of the car thanks to the help of his right hand man, Roland. After helping him get to the inside campus, he left to continue with his work. Kaiba needed to get used to the inner bat or he will be crashing into something or someone some day. He stayed thinking until he heard a voice calling his name. A voice he never wanted to deal with.

"Hey Kaiba! How are your legs?"

"Go away, Wheeler."

"For once could you be nice."

"Just go find someone else to annoy, mutt."

"I feel pity for you and for what I found out about you. I was going to be helpful, but you will never change."

"I don't need your pity Wheeler, so you and your Dweeb Patrol just leave me alone for once."

"If that's what you want then so be it."

Joey left Kaiba standing thinking deeply. Kaiba was wondering who told him about his situation or was it obvious about him being a miserable blind person.

"Kaiba!"

"Oh great, now what do you want?"

"Forgive Joey for his rude remark, but I want to help you out."

"Yugi, I don't need your sympathy and even your help. I'm fine on my own."

"Are you sure you can walk?"

"Of course I can! Who told you I can't?"

"No one, is just the stick you are holding that makes us realise you can't walk."

"For once try to look closer and use your head. This is not a stick its an inner bat."

"I'm sorry Kaiba."

"Whatever. Now get out of my way."

Kaiba tried to walk in the right direction, but failed. He ended up crashing into someone. This was for sure one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. Blindness to him felt the beginning of the foolish era of Seto Kaiba.

"I-I"

The person stood up and helped Kaiba up.

"Don't worry Kaiba-kun, it's me Kisara."

"I- I..."

"Let me help you again like yesterday. I don't accept a no so let's get moving because is almost first period."

Kisara helped Kaiba all the way to the classroom.. She once again sat Kaiba on a desk next to her. It will be easier for her to help him.

"Did you finish the project you were talking about yesterday?"

"Yes and for sure will be the best."

"Who is the duelist Yugi and you picked?"

"Umm...you..."

"Why me?"

"There was no other duelist to pick so we ended up selecting you."

Kaiba nodded at her response. He was going to love listening about himself, but if there was an error he will make it clear. Kisara and Yugi presented their project about Kaiba who was amazed to his surprise. Some students were whispering about why would they select Kaiba for a project. He does not even have friends, only dueling talent. Yugi made a stop to the students derogatory comments about Kaiba even though some were true. With an excellent score, Yugi and Kisara did a high-five and returned to their seats.

Seventh period. Another class Kaiba hated. He liked Math, but the topics were so easy and seemed so middle school. Why would teachers repeat the same obnoxious topics. Conics? Circles, parabolas, hyperbolas, and ellipses. Of course he knew how to graph them and solve them. He wished he had the chance to speak up, but Ms. Chouno was a very special case. One of the most strict teachers in campus and for some reason disliked objects not related to school. She will take them away or decide to penalise students. A crazy teacher addicted to to beauty by putting so much make up on her face. Make up that made her look like a clown but in reality she was a horrendous woman with a terrifying face. Seto Kaiba has been so patient with her when he had her two years ago. Last year, he got called up for not returning his homework on time but what did she know about Kaiba Corp. Naught for sure...

"I am going to return your tests from yesterday. The highest score was from Seto Kaiba. Unbelievable coming from a blind student."

Kaiba knew Ms. Chouno loved to make fun of students, but he didn't know the girl that has helped him was furious.

"Oh, what is wrong sweetheart? Cat got your tongue, perhaps?"

"No, I am mad that you said that to Kaiba-kun! How could you? That is so mean coming from a teacher."

"Aww, I was not aware there was a fan girl of Seto Kaiba's or a lover. You girl got an 85%, but for talking, now is a 65% percent."

Ms. Chouno changed Kisara's score and threw her the test in which Kisara just put it away with hate. On the other hand, Kisara was glad that Kaiba did well on the test with her help.

"Why did you do that?"

Kisara turned around to face Kaiba.

"Because it was so rude of her."

"You didn't have to, you know."

"I know, but that witch is so..."

"I know."

After their conversation, the bell rang and Kisara stood up quickly to help Kaiba. Kaiba already knew this young woman was not going to stop helping him. Only if he knew how she looked. Was she pretty, perhaps? Did he care if she was? Not really, he only cared to see who she was, and why was she helping him, knowing that everyone does not talk to him. He suddenly remembered he wanted to go see the doctor to talk about his condition.

"Oh great, I almost forgot."

"What did you forget, Kaiba-kun?"

"To go see the eye doctor."

"I could go with you..."

"You don't have to Kisara. Don't you have other things to do?"

"I don't care and my dad will be fine with it anyway."

"Alright, then get in the limousine."

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**Sorry for the wait for an update .w. I will try to update this story soon.**


End file.
